


A Single Blessing and Multiple Chances

by SunsetZero



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Mention of Son "Lehends" Si-woo, Pining, Sangho is such a sweetie in this one, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetZero/pseuds/SunsetZero
Summary: Park Jinseong was a normal university student. Balancing studies and league was difficult but he felt like a free bird when the semester finally ended. He packed his suitcases and was ready to travel back home. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he would meet the most beautiful person on his ride home. He has about five hours to confess to the beautiful boy, but will he do it? Or will he miss the endless chances that were given to him?
Relationships: Lee "Effort" Sang-ho/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Single Blessing and Multiple Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story! Happy Reading! ^^

Jinseong groaned as he rubbed his sore eyes. He pulled his jacket closer towards his body as he shivered due to the weather. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew in Jinseong’s direction and he cursed in frustration. He tried to take a sip from his coffee but his tongue got burned from the hot liquid. He sat down on a bench and pulled his suitcase closer to his body. 

He was finally returning home after his finals were finished. After studying for almost an entire two weeks, he was finally going to have a month off. He was now able to return to Busan. Studying in Seoul has taken a serious toll on his body. Jinseong tried to balance his video game passion along with school but that didn’t really work out.

He rubbed his eyes one more time before wiping the fog off of his glasses. He snuggled against his scarf as he adjusted his glass. He took small sips from his coffee as he watched the people slowly get off the shuttle bus. Instead of accepting his parent’s invitation to drive him back home, he chose to take the shuttle bus instead. It was only four and a half hours, plus he didn’t want to bother his parents. 

The last person eventually left the bus and Jinseong prepared to board the bus. He placed his suitcase in the suitcase compartment and pulled out his ticket. He was one of the first people that arrived on the bus and he made his way to his seat number. The bus was still fairly empty because Siwoo had kicked him out of their dorm early when Jinseong started to complain about not reaching rank one. 

Jinseong sat down in his seat and unzipped his light jacket. He was wearing a simple nike black jacket along with a black and red striped sweater. He was wearing black leggings along with a pair of Nike’s. He took off his scarf and placed it in his backpack as he wore his earbuds. He played a song from his playlist and let out a sigh of relief. His body relaxed against the seat and his eyes slowly started to flutter shut. 

He hadn’t slept in the past twenty four hours and he was prepared to make up for that. He stayed up trying to hit rank one but was eventually stopped by Siwoo. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as black overtook his vision.

“Excuse me, um my seat is next to yours,” someone said as they tapped on Jinseong’s shoulder.

“Oh sorry, do you need me to move-” Jinseong said as he turned to the mysterious voice. Jinseong turned around to see the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He had bleached blonde locks with black rimmed circle glasses. He had the cutest eyes and the most beautiful skin that Jinseong had ever seen. His bright eyes and rosy red lips made Jinseong want to combust. He tilted his head and Jinseong felt like he had seen an angel. He didn’t need anything else, not even rank one. All he needed was him, the most beautiful person on this planet.

He was wearing a mid-length tan trench coat along with a white turtleneck sweater. He was wearing black jeans and a pair of Nikes. He had a brown leather messenger bag that was hanging off his left shoulder and a cup of coffee in his other hand. Jinseong caught a glimpse of a cute heart attached on his bag.

The stranger tilted his head and said,

“Is there something wrong?” 

“No not at all! I’ll get out right now!” Jinseong stuttered as he got off his seat. His sudden movement caused him to collide with the stranger, spilling the coffee all over Jinseong’s jacket.

“I’m so sorry!” The stranger apologized as he rummaged for tissues in his bag. He pulled out a pocket tissue and started to wipe away the coffee stain.

“No it’s alright,” Jinseong said as he took some tissues to wipe away the coffee.

“I’m really sorry! Please forgive me!” The stranger said as he continued to wipe up the coffee spill. 

Instead of being concerned with the state of his jacket, Jinseong couldn’t take his eyes off of the stranger’s hands. He had the most beautiful and delicate hands that Jinseong had ever seen. His nails were perfectly shaped and his fingers were long and slender. His nails were beautiful and his milky white skin only enhanced his beauty. 

“No, it's fine…” Jinseong answered as he stared at his beauty.

The stranger walked towards his seat and sat down. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a packet of sweets.

“Here. These are for you. Take this as an apology for ruining your jacket,” The stranger said as he scratched the back of his head.

“Oh thank you! But you really don’t have to worry about my jacket. I’m fine with it getting ruined!” Jinseong smiled as he accepted the packet of sweets.

The stranger gave Jinseong a small smile and then placed his earbuds in his ears. Seeing that smile made Jinseong combust into flames. His heart clenched as he felt like the happiest person on this planet. There really was no person that can compared to him. Jinseong leaned back into his seat and thanked the heavens for their blessing. 

_Thank you so much! I’ll make sure to do only good deeds from now on!_

Jinseong thought as he smiled inside. Jinseong showed a small smile and opened the bag of sweets. The bus began to move and Jinseong decided to lean back into his chair. He popped a few sweets into his mouth and prepared himself for the journey in front of him. He wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets, he was more into cornflakes. But at this moment in time, he felt like these were the most delicious snacks he had ever eaten. Jinseong melted into his chair and prepared for a nap. However, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

So, Jinseong found himself sneaking glances at the stranger. Jinseong snuck small glances at the cute boy as he watched him type away on his laptop. His delicate fingers danced across the keyboard and Jinseong just couldn’t take his eyes away. The glint of happiness and passion that was in his eyes made Jinseong feel weightless. With him being here, Jinseong didn’t need anything else. 

_I...should...um...should I ask for his number…_

Jinseong thought as he fiddled with his fingers. He snuck a small glance and caught a glimpse of his beautiful smile. His eyes turned to crescent moons and the corners of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly. His cute smile made Jinseong die inside. Jinseong felt his ears heat up and his heartbeat quicken.

_Okay...you got this. All you have to do is to strike up a conversation. Ok...you got this. Just open your mouth and say hi._

“Umm...hi!” Jinseong mumbled as he faced the stranger. The stranger turned to Jinseong and took off his earbuds and said,

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that. Can you repeat that?” The stranger asked as he titled his head ever so slightly. 

“No! It's nothing!” Jinseong stuttered. 

“Are you sure?” He asked as he leaned towards Jinseong.

“Yup! I didn’t mean to bother you…” Jinseong murmured. 

“Oh that's alright,” He answered as he gave Jinseong the smallest of smiles before he went back to coding on his laptop.

Jinseong turned back and just closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as he died inside.

_YOU HAD ONE JOB AND YOU MESSED IT UP! Now he probably thinks I’m a weirdo…_

Jinseong closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep. But his mind kept attacking him for messing up that single interaction.

_For talking my whole life I sure do suck at it…_

Jinseong thought as his heart clenched in pain. He tried to fall asleep but he just couldn’t seem too.

_What’s his name? Maybe I should ask him…_

Jinseong thought as he opened his eyes. 

_But what if I mess up again! He’ll think I’m a stalker…_

Jinseong sniifled as he held onto his chest. 

“Are you alright?” The stranger asked Jinseong.

“Oh! Yes! I’m fine!” 

“Are you sure?” The stranger said as with a concerned expression.

“Yes, don’t worry about me,” Jinseong said as he gave the cute boy a smile.

“Okay, just know that if something is wrong. You can always tell me,” 

“I will,” Jinseong replied as his heart was being assaulted by the pureness of this cutie.

The boy turned his attention back to his laptop as Jinseong took another peak at him.

His eyes are really pretty. They have the warmth of the morning sun. They’re sweet and Jinseong felt captivated by them, like a bear being drawn to the sweetness of honey. The hazel orbs that glistened in the sunlight. They were breathtaking; nothing else can describe them.

Jinseong slowly closed his eyes as he leaned against the seat. The drowsiness overcame him and he slowly fell asleep.

In his dreams, he dreamed of waking in a meadow of flowers. He was surrounded by bright and colorful types of flowers and fauna. He rubbed his eyes as someone extended their hand to him. Jinseong took the stranger’s hand and got up from the flower field. 

The stranger had a mask covering his face. Jinseong tried to hold onto the stranger’s hand. However, the stranger released the grip from Jinseong’s hand and started to walk away.

“No please! Come back!” Jinseong cried as he ran after the mysterious figure. The stranger had a warm and soothing aura. Although Jinseong never saw his face, he felt like he knew him for the longest of times.

The distance never seemed to close no matter how fast Jinseong ran. His lungs burned and his feet felt heavy. But he just needed to focus on the person in front of him. The person slowly walked further and further away from Jinseong.

“Please! Come...back,” Jinseong huffed as he attempted to chase the person.

“Please…” Jinseong said as he collapsed to the muddy ground.

Jinseong opened his eyes and wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead. 

_A nightmare?_

He thought as he glanced over at the stranger beside him. He was also sleeping and Jinseong couldn't help but explode inside. He had the cutest face while he was sleeping and his glasses were close from falling off his face. There was some drool escaping from the corner of his mouth.

_Cute...he’s so cute. I just want to hug him…_

Jinseong thought as he grabbed for the bottle of water in his backpack. He took a long sip and the refreshing liquid soothed his parched throat. He took another glance at the boy to see that his notebook was open. Jinseong scoured the page to try to find any signs of the boy’s name. The numbers and math symbols were getting to his head until he finally was what he was looking for.

_Lee Sangho...Lee Sangho...his name suits him._

Jinseong smiled as he repeated the name in his mind. Jinseong found his name extremely cute and fitting. 

_Sangho...Sangho...Lee Sangho…_

Jinseong repeated the name in his head and a smile took over his face. He took a small peek at Sangho and his heart melted even more. At this point, Jinseong felt like he was going to melt into a puddle. His body felt all warm and fuzzy and all he wanted to do was to hug the boy. But unfortunately, he was unable to do that. All he could do was to peek at the boy as he was scrolling through social media.

However, he was unable to take his eyes away from Sangho. 

_He seems younger than me…_

He thought as he studied Sangho’s features. Smooth porcelain skin and rosy lips. Soft brown locks and a cute nose. Long eyelashes and perfect nails. Everything about him was perfect. There was not one blemish on his face and skin. He was the definition of a angelic goddess in Jinseong’s eyes

Suddenly, Sangho opened his eyes while Jinseong was admiring his beauty. Jinseong immediately looked away and focused his attention back on his phone. However, his phone had already blacked out and he was stuck looking at an empty black screen. He immediately unlocked the screen and started to read an article about cats.

He heard a soft yawn and then the sounds of a pencil scribbling across a notebook.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. oh my god, oh my god. oh my god, oh my god...he probably thinks I’m a creepy person who likes to stare at random strangers while they sleep! I lost my chanc with him…_

Jinseong thought as he died inside. He knew that the bus was going to reach their destination soon so he knows that he’ll need to take that leap of faith.

_Ok let’s think about what to say before I open my mouth…_

Jinseong thought as he started to list everything he adored about Sangho. He thought about how he wanted to get to know him better on a personal level and how he wanted to be his friend.

_And maybe even more than a friend…_

Suddenly the bus stopped and the driver announced that they had finally reached their destination. Knowing that this would be his last chance he tapped on Sangho’s shoulder and said,

“Um…hi! My name’s Park Jinseong and I’ve admired you ever since we first talked when you spilled coffee on me. So I was wondering if I can have your number,” Jinseong rambled as he faced Sangho.

“Oh I’m terribly sorry! Did you say something? I didn’t catch that,” Sangho said as he removed his earbuds.

“No! I didn’t say anything,” Jinseong stammered.

“Are you sure?” Sangho asked as he got up from his seat.

“Yes I’m sure,” Jinseong said as he tried to keep a straight face. However, his heart felt like it was slowly sinking into a hole that he could never escape from.

_This was my one and only chance and I missed it…_

He thought as he stood up from his seat and grabbed his backpack. He gave one last smile to Sangho and a little wave before he exited the bus. He picked up his luggage and walked in the rain to the bus stop. He still needed to take one more bus before he was finally home but he didn’t care anymore.

The rain dripped down his face as tears mixed with the freezing liquid. His hair was drenched and his shirt started to stick to his chest. His leggings stuck to his legs as a faint rosy hue overcame his face.

_I had all those chances...but I ignored them all…_

He swiped the warm tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he finally arrived at the bus stop. He took cover from the rain and sat down on a bench. He didn’t care if he caught a cold. All it mattered to him was that he had failed his one task,

He tucked his hands in his pockets as he hummed a small tune. His body swayed back and forth as contemplated his life choices. However, his hands touched something and he pulled out a slip of paper. It read,

XXX-XXX-XXXX Call me, Lee Sangho.

Jinseong’s heart jumped out of his chest as he quickly punched in the numbers into his phone. He took one deep breath and sent his message.

_JInseong: Hello! I’m Park Jinseong!_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX: Hello, I’m Lee Sangho. You’re the boy I sat next to on the bus right?_

_Jinseong: Yeah I wanted to ask for your number but I was too flustered… >.< _

_XXX-XXX-XXXX: No it’s fine. It’s hard to speak up about these things._

_Jinseong Changed XXX-XXX-XXXX’s name to Lee Sangho_

_Jinseong:So…do you want to meet up one day (・・。)ゞ_

_Lee Sangho: Sure, but at what place?_

_Jinseong: How about at Haeundae Beach (*^▽^*)ゞ_

_Lee Sangho: Sure. I live pretty close to there._

_Jinseong: How about three days from now at 10 am_

_Lee Sangho: Sure, I’ll notify you if things change._

_Jinseong: Okay see you soon ↖(^▽^)↗_

_Lee Sangho: See you soon._

Jinseong clutched his phone and brought it close to his chest. The happiness bubbled in his chest and he wanted to explode. 

_It’s really happening...I can’t believe I just texted him! I can’t wait to meet up with him…_

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. It has been about a month and a little more since I posted a story. I have to say it's been too long and I'm sorry. Work has been piling up but I'm pushing through. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone and please forgive me ^^' I recently burned out due to stress but I'm back and up. Thank you to the people that cheered for me. I also started to explore a new fandom...but don't worry! I'll still be here doing my duty!  
> But I'm happy you clicked on this story. You might see that I changed my name. I changed to SunsetZero because I feel familiar with it. But I hope you don't mind. Things in T1 has been changing for better or for worse, but please don't blame them. I may be guilty of being angry but I keep my emotions in check. Whatever happens in the future, I still see myself supporting the players.  
> This story was made possible by a very special person who wants to keep anonymous. But they are the reason why my stories have proper grammar XD.  
> Thank you once again for finishing not only the author's notes but also the entire story. All comments and kudos are appreciated and I'll see you guys soon!! Bye Bye~  
> Plus thank you to a group of special people that always cheers my up on Twitter and Discord. You guys are the best and this is for you! Plus my beta-er! See ya!


End file.
